The Undisclosed Proposition
by Mcshmiggins
Summary: For Manga readers: Delve back into the end of Chapter 81, as I know many dedicated fans have already done. If you ever wondered what happened in those moments after that proposition, then watch as Misaki and Takumi have to navigate their normal lives with such an undisclosed proposistion between them. What will happen when their family and friends find out about the proposition?


**So this is my first fanfic. I just discovered fanfiction about 2 months ago and have already read hundreds of stories. I'm really glad I discovered it after I graduated school, this way I'm not distracted with school work. So I love the Maid Sama manga, the anime was so-so. All of my stories will revolved around the manga, so if you haven't read the manga I recommend reading it before you read this because my story will give away some major plot lines. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to review! **

**I've been thinking about this story for awhile, because I'm still a little confused with the transition between chapters 81 and 82 in the manga. This is how I imagined things progessed after chapter 81 and into chapters 82 and 83, which I will work on writing soon. I want to see how people react to this story though and if people agree that it was kinda weird. Like I still don't know if her friends and family realize that their relationship just took a huge step... If anyone has any ideas, let me know :)**

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki was in a dream. She had to be. She was lying on her bed, engrossed in whatever object laid in her hands. While most people who knew her well would say it was most likely a text book, or even her cell phone in recent months, the object that was in her hand was something completely out of the blue. She gently caressed, turned, and examined a shiny ring with a small diamond inlaid in the band.

_Misaki had just returned from her birthday celebration at Maid Latte. As was custom every night she walked back home from work, her boyfriend, Usui Takumi, accompanied her, helping her carry all her gifts back home. Along the way they had stopped at their usual spot, the playground. But then things started to change and Usui started a whole new conversation into an area that she honestly didn't see coming. It was about the future… no THEIR future, together, and what they could plan and prepare for. _

_ As she replayed that moment in her mind, she couldn't get __his words__ out of her head. _"Powerless children… dreams of a happy future…"_ She couldn't forget the way he took her hand so gently and slipped the ring on her finger. She could still remember the feeling of shock and confusion that coursed through her body. _"Hopes… feelings… dreams…"_ And then she had snapped out of it as she normally did, and she instantly got defensive. Yet, she was still flustered and Usui pressed his attack as he usually did making perverted comments to irritate and rally her, yet never letting go of her left wrist._

_ While she never actually said THE word out loud, __her actions__ certainly spoke for themselves. As she gave up fighting and grabbed his shirt, as she moved her hands up behind his back and clutched his shoulders, as she pulled him in closer, and as she rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder. "First, I want to hit you…" she mumbled into his shoulder. Usui smiled as he wrapped his arms around her._

_Her reaction though to his "proposition" for the future was normal for them though as a couple. While Usui did not come right out and ask the question that most men ask while on one knee, he took a different approach, one that he knew Misaki would appreciate, one that fit the evolution of their relationship. And Misaki responded in kind, not like most over excited and screaming women who want a public display where they can throw themselves on their lovers and have random people congratulate them. _

"_You realize that people are going to clearly notice this ring on my finger…" Misaki said as she lifted her head from his shoulder. She was looking at the ring, HER ring, over his shoulder but then she turned her head to look into his emerald eyes. They bore into her very soul, and she felt her heart skip a beat and then suddenly pick up and start racing against the time they had left together._

"_I knew you would bring that up." Usui said with a small smile. "This is a big step. The biggest so far. We are still young and engagements can last a long time." Her heart stopped when he said the word engagement. He noticed the widening in her eyes and smirked. He quickly leaned in and stole a small kiss from her lips. "We can go about this however you want. I won't push you. This is different than when we told everyone we were going out."_

_She sighed. "This is definitely different from that time. No chocolates." She said with a small smile. He reached a hand up to move her bangs away from her amber eyes, and tucked them behind her ear. Her eyes closed briefly while his fingers caressed her cheek in passing. "Let's just keep it between us for now. We can talk about it more tomorrow. For now let's just enjoy the rest of the night."_

_He smiled that smile she loved so much, the one that he only showed to her, and then he reached down and grabbed her left hand, interlacing his fingers threw hers. He gently rubbed his fingers against the ring and she felt his warmth soak into the band. "While you know the only thing I want to do is spend time with you, we should probably get you home. It's late, it's your birthday, and your mother is most likely still up waiting for you. Her and Suzuna have plans for you on this special day."_

_She looked up at him and saw the glint of mischief in his eyes. "Don't tell me you planned something with them." He just smirked at her and picking up the bags they had put down, he started to walk and lead her back to her house. "Usui…" she warned. He squeezed her hand but kept on walking without looking at her. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her next move, but then she sighed and whispered "Takumi". That caught his attention and he stopped walking, turning around so fast she dropped the bags she was carrying. He had caught her up in his arms and pushed her against the wall on the side of the street. They were in the shadows, away from the streetlights, so if anyone happened to look or be outside they would not notice the couple._

"_If you keep biting your lip and saying my name, we may never make it back to your house." He pressed his body against her, not too close but not too far. Misaki marveled at how bold she was feeling in this instance and wondered if it was because of a certain ring on her finger. She purposely brought his body closer to hers, using her legs to bring his bottom half in, and wrapping her arms around his top half. _

_She bit her lip as seductively as she could and said "If you tell me what you planned with them… then I'll stop." His eyes burned as they stared at her lips, and she watched in wonder as they darkened. "Just tell me and you can kiss me to your heart's content…"_

"_You realize I could just claim a kiss right now and not answer your inquiry." He said, his voice so husky, she actually shivered as he spoke._

"_You could, but I bet you want your FIANCE to participate and reciprocate…" She smirked as his face transformed into one of shock over her term. She giggled as he actually growled low in his throat._

"_I will concede tonight, only because it's your birthday." He started to move away from her, but she kept him where he was. He raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't complain. "They planned something completely separate from what I have planned. We did communicate though this way our plans didn't overlap. I do not know the specifics of what they planned but I do know where. Likewise, they partially know where I have plans but not what."_

"_Partially?" she asked. He grinned, knowing that she would catch that._

"_Well I didn't want to mention that I plan on spending some time alone with you at my place. At least not in front of your mother. She likes and respects me. I don't want her thinking that I am a perverted outer space alien as well." He smirked._

_Misaki rolled her eyes but could tell that he was telling the truth so she didn't press him. "Alright then. Since you told me, here is your reward… Takumi." She smiled as his face lit up with the mention of his name, and then she pressed herself even closer to him and kissed him. _

_Usui let Misaki lead the kiss but as her passion increased he had to try so hard to control himself and make sure she didn't take it too far. He broke away when he could tell she needed air, and planted butterfly kisses along her neck. "I really need to get you home…" he groaned as she nibbled on his earlobe and started nipping along his jawline. He loved how bold she had become in just a few minutes and that she was pushing all the right buttons but at the wrong time._

_Knowing that he needed to end their little session he quickly picked her up and untangled her legs from around his waist, turned her around, and started tickling her sides. Her first laugh was so loud she gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. He continued his assault but carefully, this way she wasn't too loud and this way she didn't move around so much. He made a mental note to continue this in his apartment tomorrow night because he was enjoying it way too much. _

_When he finally stopped his assault, she turned around with her hands on her hips and a spark in her eye. "REALLY?! That's how you get me to stop? Jeez!" She threw her hands up then picked up her bags and started walking. He smirked as he watched her hips sway and then realizing what he was doing, quickly shook himself out of it and grabbing the remained bags, followed her._

_They walked the last 3 minutes to her house in silence and when they arrived at her house he set down her bags at the gate. He noticed her blush but didn't say anything. She finally turned and looked at him. "Sorry about what happened back there… I shouldn't have been so, so…" She lost her words and dropped her gaze to her feet. She didn't know how to say she was sorry for being so bold (she blushed just thinking about it) and sorry for making such a big deal out of the tickle attack. He smiled and stepped closer to her. Lifting her head up, he gently kissed her lips. _

"_Don't ever apologize for that." He knew she was embarrassed about her behavior, both her wild abandon during their kiss and for the way she reacted to his tickling, but he decided to focus on that amazing kiss. "Our kisses are special. Each one is a word in a sentence. If you take one away you ruin the story. And our story is something we can never regret." His words rang in her head as his eyes bore into hers and as his lips grazed hers after every sentence. "Happy Birthday Misaki." He smiled and then grabbed her hand. He caressed the ring on her finger and breathed "See you later." He then turned and walked away._

_She watched him the entire time until he disappeared into the darkness. She then turned around and noticing the lights were still on, she quickly slipped the ring off her finger and slipped it into her jeans pocket. Picking up all of her bags, she headed inside to see her family._

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it. Let me know and review please :)**


End file.
